


It Looks Good On You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best/Good Day, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Positive Attitude, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Smile, Smile/Smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve sees a smile on Danny, & knew it was a while that he saw one on Danny’s face, What do they say to each other?*





	It Looks Good On You:

*Summary: Steve sees a smile on Danny, & knew it was a while that he saw one on Danny’s face, What do they say to each other?*

 

“What’s that ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked smiling, as he pointed to his partner, & lover’s, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams’s mouth, which had a smile on it. Steve thought he looks so sexy with a smile, & that he is happy too.

 

“Nothing, Babe, I am just having a great day, & in a great mood, The day is beautiful.I can’t wait to see what the week brings to us”, as they went to get coffee on the way to HQ. Steve can’t wait either, He thinks his lover’s mood is contagious, so he felt it too.

 

Danny volunteered to get their order, & he went inside to get it. He was smiling bigger, & handed him his cup of coffee. “Here you are, Baby, Just the way you like it”, Steve thanked him, & they went on their way to HQ, Steve stopped him, Before they went inside.

 

“You should wear a smile more often, Danno, You look absolutely sexy as hell, You deserve to be happy”. The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & said, “So do you, Babe”, & he kissed him, “It looks good on you too”, & they went inside.

 

The End.


End file.
